Hanataro's Hollow
by CrimsonStainedDragon
Summary: While on a mission,Hanataro accidentally agrees to help a hunted hollow who saved his life.Now he has to find the hollow's missing friend,defeat the Phoenix,and,oh yeah,keep it a secret.Oh Hanataro,how luck hates you!Warnings inside.
1. Unexpected Savior

Plot:Astar** is a hollow wolf pup of Adjuchas level, and was created by a secret organization bent on destroying the shinigami. He is a mistake, that just happened to be the perfect creation. The abilites he was given were fast evolution, he could become an Arrancar just by learning things, superstrength, near invincibility, he can blast a bombardment of Ceros at his enemies faster than a machine gun, and a few others. His job is to hunt and kill shinigami, but he doesn't want to. Somehow, during his imprisonment an Arrancar girl, Ryuukin Tsuki, with high morals helped him understand what it's like to have a good conscience. Ryuukin and Astar get along because they were both betrayed by people they trusted and understand what that's like. One night the dou escape and are on the run from "trackers", other Adjuchas hollows who were desinged for hunting. They are soon seperated by the trackers and Astar is accidentally saved by Hanataro.**

**Warnings: Violence, blood, some language, and random stupidity**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**YELLING**

_**Astar's mind link with friends**_

Ryuukin's sister

**Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

"Astar! They're gaining!" Said a frantic girl with knee-length blue hair and an odd, gold fragment of her shattered hollow mask with gleaming horns curved back. Beside her ran a small hollow covered in black fur caked with dry blood. The trackers were close behind and he had to think quickly to save his friend."Astar, they're not very bright...you can escape if you use duplicate."

**_Are you mad? They'll KILL you! I_ refuse! **The small wolf huffed and shook his masked face. He was NOT going to lose someone else! Especially to...to them!

"Please Astar! If you won't duplicate yourself then run ahead...I-I don't want you to die! P-please...**PLEASE!**" She sounded close to tears, and he never wanted to see her cry. _Besides if I leave I can regain my strength and come back for her! _Astar thought, and with a heavy heart and a sigh he agreed. _How ironic, my chest feels heavy were my heart should be, but I'm not supposed to have a heart..._

He watched as his only friend, the dragon Arrancar Ryuukin, skidded to a stop and turned to fight the trackers. The last thing he remembered was hearing her cry of "Dracos Infernious" and the imense amount of reitsu as he used Sonido to get away.

* * *

Why he was here, he had no idea. When he was told that he had a mission in Karakura Town, he was excited. When they said he had to investigate the stories of a shinigami-hunting superhollow...well...not so much. So now here he was, wandering the streets at night, a nervous wreck, and praying that the superhollow was just a really strong one that Ichigo had already taken care of. He stopped for a second, there had been a very powerful reitsu nearby, one that could have rivaled Kenpachi and Yamamoto. The world seemed to get brighter and he glaced upward. A little ways off, a gleaming gold reitsu had almost manifested itself into a gigantic dragon. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, there was something on him, holding him down and a large hollow limping his way.

The mask was slightly cracked and looked alot like a cat, although it had a long serpent-like tail, and a bulky body with festering wounds all along it's body. The amount of blood pouring from each wound was a disgusting sight, and the stench of fresh coppery blood was so strong one could taste it. It growled. Whatever knocked him down, he held onto tightly. It moved forward. He ran. It was easy to gain distance from the injured monster, but it was also hard because he knew if he stopped, it would surely catch and kill him.

He didn't know how long he had been running, but Lady Luck must have some kind of grudge against him because when he glanced over his shoulder, he ran right into a street light. For a minute, he lay on the ground, holding his throbbing head. The first thing he noticed was that the weight was gone, he guessed whatever it was must've fled. The next thing he noticed was the smell of blood heavy in the air. The hollow. He slowly opened his eyes and instantly wished he hadn't. It stood over him, grinning devilishly and lashed out, grabbing him before he could even move. Not that he could have. The scent alone weighed him down as well as the horrifying realization that, even if he tried to run, it would catch him.

The hollow tightened it's grip, and he hissed in pain. _Great, I've always wanted to be crushed to death._ He thought bitterly. It's grip tightened again, and he gasped for breath. To his suprise it's grip loosened, but then it raised him to it's mouth and grinned again. It then laughed and spoke in a voice, deep and raspy, and said,"Little shinigami...how fortunate you are to die by my hand. SSSSSo many of my brotherssssss would have killed you by now. I, though, am an artissssst and will enjoy your misssery." And with that he was dropped to the ground by the beast. He tried to run, but it forced him down to the ground with one clawed foot, which dug painfully into his back, making him cry out.

"Ah...sssssuch an amazing sssssound. Now...I believe I will ssssstart by breaking all of your limbsssss."It said reaching out with a clawed hand to grab his arm between it's thumb and index finger. In one swift movement, the bone was snapped in two and protruding from the skin. He whimpered, but refused to cry, it would love that after all. The hollow then grabbed the bone and twisted it. He couldn't stop the tears then, as he screamed calling for help, finally grasping the severity of the situation. "P-Please! Someone! Any one! P-please help me!"

**_Will you help me?_**A strange voice asked. He was startled by the voice, but that was replaced by pain as his other arm was broken. "Y-Yes! Just h-help!" He called, sobbing. There was a flash of light and the hollow was gone. He looked up and was meet with the sight of a small black wolf with a skeletal face shooting Cero after Cero over his head. Finally the bombardment ended, with the dying shriek of his tormentor. The other Hollow walked up to him and he froze. "P-please...don't kill me..." He sobbed. He would have wiped away his tears but his arms wouldn't work. The Hollow gently grabbed his arm in his teeth and pulled and twisted it until he heard it click back into place. It then repeated the proccess with his other arm.

_**What is your name?** _It asked. There was a pause then an answer."...H-Hanataro Y-Yamada..." The Hollow nodded._** Will you keep your promise to help** me?_ That suprised Hanataro, he had expected to die, not be saved. If he helped this hollow someone might think he was betraying the Soul Society, like Aizen. Still...this hollow saved his life, and seemed to really need some help. "O-okay...but can you tell me your name?" There was a pause, and the hollow looked up at him. Then grinned.


	2. Little Problems

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**YELLING**

_**Astar's mind link with friends**_

Ryuukin's sister

**Let me just say, I feel bad for torturing Hanataro...and making him run into a street lamp...hehe...watch out, readers, street lamps are everywhere.**

* * *

"O-okay...but can you tell me your name?" There was a pause, and the hollow looked up at him. Then grinned.

_**I am Astar. Do you need help getting**_** up?** It was strange hearing so much grief about whatever bothered him, and concern for Hanataro. And from a Hollow, no less! Hanataro shook his head, he wasn't going let Astar help him. Moving so he was on one knee, he pushed himself up, careful not to lose his balance. "You're a weird hollow, too nice..." Astar huffed. _**Well we're not all bad. But I guess you shinigami wouldn't know that. Your kind only sees the bad side of us, but what of our good? We have small groups like a family, groups that work to become stronger together. How do you think they feel when one of you bastards comes along and cuts down one of their own? Oh, wait! I forgot, you think we don't have feelings. We're just mindless monsters feeding off of other**_** souls. **Astar spat out bitterly. If he could cry he would, after all, he was conversing with some one he considered an enemy after losing his only friend.

Hanataro was shocked at the outburst. Was it true? Or was Astar trying to get him to pity him? He wasn't sure why, but he believed the former. "Um...Astar...?" The hollow hummed to show he was listening. "What do you need help with...?" Astar sighed. _**My friend. She...she stayed behind so I could escape. I thought I would leave for a few moments, regain some strength, then go back for her. Then I ran into you and now look where we are! I can't even feel her reitsu anymore.** _Hanataro felt bad for him, it was obvious that his freind was everything to him.

"She must've been very important to you." He regreted saying that, he could hear the hate in Astar's voice. _**Shut.**** Up.**_ "I'm so sorry! I...I didn't mean to say that! It's ju-" _**SHUT UP! JUST SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! I'M WISHING I LEFT YOU TO BE EATEN ALIVE BY MERITH! OH, AND MERITH WAS THAT HOLLOW I KILLED! HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE! YOU DID! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAVED YOUR SORRY**_** ASS!** Astar seethed, he was walking circles.

Hanataro felt like crying. He knew he had been saying sometihing that would upset the pup, but he wasn't prepared for that. It was down right cruel to say something like that after saving a person's life. "...Then why did you help?" Astar was silent, and only spoke a few minutes later when it started to rain. _**Because, you looked just like she did when we first met. Merith attacked her and I saved her. She taught me about morals and trust and what it was like to have someone to care about. I would have done anything, killed anyone, as long as it was to protect her...Sorry for snapping like that. It's just you said "must've" instead of "must be".**_

He was confused at first, but then he understood. "I see, it sounded like I said she...I think it's better not to finish that sentence." Astar chuckled, then looked over at Hanataro. _**I think I hear someone coming. Not hollows though. I'm going to**** hide.**_ With that he disappeared into a nearby ally leaving Hanataro to stand there alone.

It was lonely without Astar by his side, even if the pup was a hollow. He guessed that he had been standing in the rain for at least ten minutes and he hadn't even seen a car drive by, let alone a person. He wondered if Astar had ditched him or not, when he heard someone run into the street lamp behind him. He jumped, instantly regreting it when he felt the pain shoot up both of his arms. He clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the pain.

"Hanataro?" It was Ichigo. "What are you doing here?" Hanataro bit back both tears from the pain he was feeling and the urge to yell that he was doing fine aside from the fact that he had both arms broken by a psycotic Hollow with a torture fetish, and smiled. "I'm here on a mission." Ichigo looked him over, mostly out of concern for his friend. Especially since there was that strange reitsu not far from where they were now. His eyes widened when he noticed the blood dripping from the healers hands and pooling at his feet."Hanataro, what happened?" Ichigo recieved a blank stare. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Hanataro, your bleeding. Let me see." Ichigo reached out to grab his arm, but Hanataro backed away. "It's just a little cut. Nothing I can't fix." "There's to much blood for it to be a 'little cut'." Ichigo quickly grabbed Hanataro's arm and pulled the sleeve up carefully, despite all the protests. "Just a little cut, huh? Doesn't it hurt?" "I don't feel it, I just feel a little light headed..." Hanataro said. He wasn't kidding either, he was exausted and he was loosing blood pretty fast. "Don't worry, Orihime and the others are right behind me."

Hanataro could only nod, he felt like even breathing was to much work. His vision was becoming spotted and he was in a daze. When Ichigo let go of his arm, he fell backwards and hit his head hard off the ground. The last thing he remember was Ichigo kneeling next to him and talking to someone. Then everything went black.


	3. The Adventure Begins

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**YELLING**

_**Astar's mind link with friends**_

Ryuukin's sister

**Let me just say, I feel bad for torturing Hanataro...and making him run into a street lamp...hehe...watch out, readers, street lamps are everywhere.**

* * *

Hanataro woke late in the night in the Uruhara Shop. He looked around blankly before noticing the white skull face a few feet away. Before he could scream, he felt himself knocked to the ground and two paws covered his mouth. **_Shh...It's just me._ _Astar._**The pup moved his paws and Hanataro sat up. "What am I doing here? What happened?" He whispered. Astar chuckled, apparently it was funny to him.

_**You passed out from exaustion and blood loss. Carrot-top carried you here with his friends. They were scared shitless. Carrot-top was walking in circles while Pineapple-head was trying to calm down a black-haired girl. She seemed really worried. Pineapple-head stopped to tell Carrot-top to knock it off, but Carrot-top threw a book at him. They're still fighting. The black-haired girl and the girl with the huge boobs, the one that healed you, tried to calm them, but they gave up.**_Hanataro blinked, it took him a moment to place the nicknames. Were they really that worried?

"Stay here." Hanataro said, shakily standing. He found the group, and it was worse then what he was told. They moment he walked in everyone looked at him, and he was sure that they invented a new shade of red. Ichigo was kneeling over Renji and holding him down while Renji's foot was on Ichigo's face. Rukia and Orihime were sitting of to the side, drinking tea. Everyone looked at him.

"Hanataro!" Rukia and Orihime were the first to reach him, and almost crushed him with how tight they were holding him. "Hey, let him go guys." Ichigo said, prying away the two girls. "How do you feel?" Hanataro blinked. "Fine!" He smiled at his friends, although he was a little nervous. "What happened to you?"Rukia asked."It wasn't whatever made that reitsu, I hope."

He shook his head,"It was just a hollow. I think it's name was Merith...It was killed by another hollow." They just looked at him blankly, as if they didn't believe him, which they sort of didn't. "What?" They just stared at him with disbelief."So..." Renji stared,"Your saying you were attacked by a hollow that broke both of your arms and were saved by another hollow." "Exactly." He replied. "Right. And your still alive why?"Ichigo said, earning him a foot to the face, courtesy of Rukia.

"If your going to ask something think about it before you say it! Don't say it like you wanted him to die!" Then she turned to hanataro. "I'm sure you know he meant why didn't the other hollow try to kill you." Hanataro nodded. "Well, I guess it didn't notice me...or it didn't care...either way, at least I'm alive."

* * *

**_So... Where are we going now master?_** Astar said, bouncing along side Hanataro. "Master?" Hanataro looked at the pup."Um...okay, we're going back to where I found you. From there you can show me where your friend was." **_Really? Yay!_** the hollow did a back flip and ran a wide circle around Hanataro. "Calm down. We're almost there."

They soon passed the place where the torturous hollow had been killed by Astar. Hanataro had walked a little faster there, as if he thought Merith might come back to life and finish him off. _**Don't worry! I'll protect you master. Oh! We're**** here!** _Astar said stopping. In the center of the ground, right where he last saw his dear friend, was a deep crater. Hanataro climbed into the crater, and frowned there was nothing there. Just as he was about to climb out, he saw something sparkle. Upon closer inspection, he saw it was a necklace with a white skull on it.

He climbed out again and showed it to Astar, who took it, saying it was his friend's. He managed to get it over his head, and started to shake. Hanataro looked at him helplessly. He wanted to cheer him up, but he didn't know how. He sat next to the weeping pup and started to pet him. "Don't worry. She's probably fine. She could have escaped. We can search for her later." Astar looked up sadly. _**You promise?** _Astar asked.

Hanataro smiled kindly,"I already did." He this hollow saved his life, he figured the least he could do was help him find his missing friend. Of course that wouldn't be easy, especially if she was mobile. This was going to be one interesting adventure. And that was when he realized that he had to do it all on his own. He wasn't sure what he was going to do at all, he just knew that he couldn't tell Ichigo or the others.

They would kill Astar. He was sure of that.


End file.
